Sahabat
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Semua orang pasti mempunyai sahabat. Tapi, apakah mempunyai sahabat yang mengkhianati sahabatnya yang lain itu menyenangkan? Apakah kalian akan menangis? Apakah kalian menyimpan dendam akannya? Atau kalian akan memaafkannya? / A Zin & Sen fic / Mind to review?


**Rei datang untuk membuat fic lage~ XD**

**Kali ini Rei membawakan fic seperti biasa.. Genre biasa..**

**Dan maklum juga kalau fic ini pendek.. Rei lagi nggak mood bikinnya...**

**Yo, daripada banyak cing cong, mending mulai saja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Power FX Systems, Zero-G Limited, 1st Place Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, Bplats, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, Zola Project, dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid milik creator masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC + typo(s) + EYD tidak benar + alur kecepatan + dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship & Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main characters : Kowaretane Zin & Kazamine Sen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semua orang pasti mempunyai sahabat. Tapi, apakah mempunyai sahabat yang mengkhianati sahabatnya yang lain itu menyenangkan? Apakah kalian akan menangis? Apakah kalian menyimpan dendam akannya? Atau kalian akan memaafkannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zin POV

"Zin-chan! Cepat kemari!" teriak perempuan berambut _emerald _dengan _twintail _kecil di kepalanya memanggilku. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kowaretane Zin, aku mempunyai rambut berwarna oranye dengan bando di kepalaku yang pitanya berwarna setengah hitam dan setengah merah. Tadi yang berteriak itu Kazamine Sen. Sahabatku.

"Ah iya Sen-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil merapikan bandoku, tadi sempat berantakan karena aku tidak merapikannya dengan benar.

"Ayo masuk kelas, nanti kita terlambat." ucap Sen.

"Er.. i-Iya." ucapku. Sebenarnya aku agak takut masuk ke kelas, karena setiap kali aku masuk ke kelas, selalu saja ada bullying terhadapku. Untung ada Sen-chan, jadi aku tak perlu takut. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin dilindungi oleh Sen-chan, mengingat Sen-chan selalu menolongku saat ada bullying. Aku tidak mau bergantung kepada orang lain.

Saat di kelas...

"Eh, itu si jelek, kenapa dia masuk sih hari ini?" ucap perempuan berambut merah yang diikat ke belakang. Nekomura Iroha.

"Iya, aku berharap dia tidak masuk saja hari ini." ucap gadis berambut hijau lumut yang berkaca mata. Nakajima Gumi.

Aku hanya bersikap tenang saja. Bagiku, perkataan seperti ini sudah selalu terdengar oleh telingaku. Setiap hari malahan. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa.

"Jangan didengarkan ya Zin-chan, mereka semua memang jahat." ucap Sen kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Persahabatan kami terus berlangsung sampai lama. Hingga saat itu datang...

"Minna, ada murid baru di sini." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. "Nah perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Boku wa namae Haine Ren desu, yoroshiku._" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam yang di _pigtail. _Setelah melihatnya, wajahku serasa memanas. Ada apa denganku?

"Baiklah Haine-san, silahkan duduk di samping Kowaretane-san." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. Ren hanya mengangguk. Terasa wajahku memanas. Aku ini kenapa? Aku masih nggak mengerti akan diriku.

"Nee, namaku Haine Ren. Kalau kau?" tanya Ren. U-uwaa! Dia berbicara padaku!

"Na-Namaku Kowaretane Zin, _yoroshiku._" ucapku. Rona merah di wajahku makin banyak. Terpaksa aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oh begitu, kau boleh panggil aku Ren-kun." ucapnya. What? Aku nggak salah dengar kan? D-Dia membolehkan aku memanggil nama kecilnyaa?

"Ba-Baiklah." ucapku. Lalu pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah..

"Nee Zin-chan, enak sekali kau duduk dengan anak baru itu." ucap Sen.

"Yah.. Aku merasa biasa saja kok." ucapku sambil duduk di taman sekolah. Kami sedang berada di taman sekolah. Itu adalah tempat kesukaanku dan Sen. Tempat itu memang sejuk. Tempatnya juga indah.

"Begitu ya.. Nee, Zin-chan.." ucap Sen memanggilku.

"Ada apa Sen-chan?" tanyaku. Ada yang aneh dengan Sen. Kenapa dia terlihat... Malu-malu?

"Se-Sepertinya aku menyukai Haine-san." ucap Sen.

_A-Apa?_

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan. Berharap aku tadi salah dengar.

"Serius. Aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Dia sangat keren." ucap Sen dengan rona merah di pipinya.

_Mu-Mustahil!_

"O-Oh, kapan kau akan menembaknya?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin... Agak lama. Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku langsung. Tolong bantu aku yah." ucap Sen. Aku hanya mengangguk. Apapun demi sahabatku.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan selalu membantu.! Kita kan sahabat." ucapku dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Pulang yuk. Sudah pukul 17.30." ajak Sen. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Nggak mungkin. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin berebut Ren-kun dengan Sen-chan kan?! Dia sahabatku kann!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun sampai di rumah. Lalu di sambut oleh Okaa-sanku. Kowaretane Keru. (Rei : Aslinya sih Azita Keru. Yah, demi cerita. Azita Kero juga), Otou-sanku, Kowaretane Kero, dan _otouto_ku yang paling manis, Kowaretane Zen.

"_Tadaima, _Okaa-san, Otou-san, dan Zen-kun." ucapku sambil menaruh tasku di meja.

"_Okaeri_ Zin-chan. Sepertinya kau kelihatan lelah ya." ucap Keru. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Okaa-san akan menyiapkan air untuk mandi, kau mempersiapku buku terlebih dahulu." ucap Keru.

"_Hai! _Okaa-san." ucapku lalu pergi membawa tasku menuju ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar...

"Apakah hubungan persahabatanku akan berakhir ya dengan Sen-chan." ucapku pada diri sendiri. Membayangkan kalau persahabatanku putus dengan Sen. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang ada.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku tak perlu memikirkan itu!" ucapku lalu memulai belajar untuk pelajaran esok.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di sekolah..

"Sen-chan!" teriakku kepada Sen yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Sepertinya dia menungguku.

"Ah! Zin-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kukira kakiku bakal karatan karena terlalu lama berdiri." ucap Sen. Sudah kuduga dia menungguku.

"Hehe, _gomen-gomen_, aku tidak tahu. Ayo kita ke kelas." ajakku kepada Sen.

"Betul. Aku ingin cepat-cepat duduk." ucap Sen lalu langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

"_Ma-Matte!_" teriakku lalu berlari menyusulnya. Yah, Sen sangat handal dalam berlari. Setiap pelajaran olahraga yang berlari, pasti dia yang menjadi nomor satu. Aku sih tidak terlalu bisa. Aku memang payah di dalam olahraga.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas...

"Fuah! Masing kosong ternyata. Kita datang yang paling duluan." ucap Sen.

"Yah.. _*hosh* *hosh* _Kau benar." ucapku sambil _ngos-ngos'an. _Lari Sen cepatnya bukan main!

"Kau kecapean ya? _Sumimasen." _ucap Sen sambil menyerahkan sebuah tisu kepadaku. Langsung aku mengambilnya.

"_Nee, _Sen-chan," ucapku kepadanya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu...

"_Nani, _Zin-chan?" ucapnya sambil duduk di mejanya. Benar-benar gak sopan tuh anak...

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Ren-kun?" tanyaku yang mulai serius.

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa Zin-chan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucapku mengelak. Ternyata dia benar-benar menyukai Ren-kun. Aku juga menyukai Ren-kun, tapi... Masa aku harus berebut dengan Sen yang notabenenya adalah sahabatku?!

"Yakin? Kau nggak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Sen curiga.

"Se-Serius! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" ucapku berbohong. Bisa gawat kalau sampaai ketahuan..

"Baiklah.. Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita kepadaku ya, kita kan sahabat." ucap Sen.

"Iya.." ucapku lirih. Berapa lama lagi kebohonganku akan diketahui olehnya?

.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran olahraga...

"Yeay, Zin-chan, hari ini ternyata ada pelajaran olahraga!" teriak Sen kepadaku. Sepertinya dia kesenangan, sampai loncat-loncat begitu di ruang ganti.

"Yah.. Begitulah." ucapku. Aku sangat tidak terlalu suka pelajaran olahraga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu? Ayolah, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." ucap Sen menghibur hatiku.

"Ya ya saja deh." ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Saat di lapangan...

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan tes lari." ucap Al-sensei. Tes lari?! Gawat, aku belum sarapan tadi.. Uh..

"Baik _sensei!_" koor semua murid.

Lalu murid dipanggil satu-satu untuk tes lari. Saat aku dipanggil, aku dengan terpaksa mengikut sertakan diriku. Tanpa peduli dengan kondisiku yang buruk ini.

Aku terus berlari keliling lapangan yang sangat luas itu. Dengan panas matahari yang menyengat, itu sangat membuatku lelah. Sangat-sangat lelah. Dan sepertiya pandanganku mulai kabur. Semuanya blur.

"ZIN-CHAAANNNNNNN!"

Itu adalah teriakkan yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku pingsan sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Semua pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Lalu aku mencoba membuka mataku, terlihat langit-langit berwarna putih beserta lampu-lampu yang bersinar. Dan ruangan ini juga tercium bau obat-obatan.

Mungkin aku berada di UKS.

Aku juga melihat sesosok berwarna hijau cerah. Ah, kuyakin sekali itu Sen-chan. Lalu ada sosok berwarna hitam pekat.

Siapa dia?

"Ah Zin-chan, kau sudah sadar rupanya." ucap Sen yang berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanyaku kepada Sen.

Sen lalu menjawab, "Kau tadi pingsan saat tes lari, aku yang berteriak. Lalu, Haine-kun membawamu ke sini. Duuh, kalau kamu nggak sarapan, ya nggak usah ikut lari. Kamu jadi begini kan.."

'Ren-kun yang membawaku ke sini?!' jeritku dalam hati. Wajahku segera memerah. Jadi sosok berwarna hitam itu Ren-kun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zin?" tanya Ren kepada Sen.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja." jawab Sen kepadanya.

Aku serasa ingin berlari dari ruang UKS ini dan pergi tanpa arah. Aku tidak mau berada di sini lama-lama. Melihat ada Sen-chan dan Ren-kun. Uh, wajahku juga memerah gara-gara Ren-kun. Tapi tubuhku tidak kuat untuk bangun. Rasanya lemah sekali.

"_Nee, _Kazamine-san, sebaiknya kau ikut pelajaran olaharaga saja dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Zin." ucap Ren. Sen hanya mengangguk lalu pergi keluar dari ruang UKS.

BLAM!

Sekarang di ruang ini, tersisa kami berdua.

Hening.

Hening.

"Zin." ucap Ren membuka pembicaraan.

"Y-Ya?" tanyaku.

"Kazamine-san itu sahabatmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dia orang yang sangat baik." ucapku.

"Begitu.." ucap Ren.

"Memang ada apa Ren-kun?" tanyaku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Ren dengan senyuman yang agak dia paksakan.

"Baiklah." ucapku. Lalu, kami pun terus mengobrol hingga satu setengah jam.

.

.

.

.

In Sen place.

"Hei Kazamine." ujar gadis berambut hitam dan mata berwarna oranye, Kokone..

"Ada apa?" tanya Sen.

"Mau tahu sesuatu?" ucap Kokone kepada Sen.

"Apa?" tanya Sen.

"Sahabatmu, Kowaretane Zin, suka pada Ren-kun loh." ucap Kokone. Mata Sen terbelalak kaget, ternyata selama ini sahabatnya suka sama orang yang dia sukai.

"Bo-Bohong," ucap Sen tidak percaya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." ucap Kokone lalu pergi.

"Zin-chan, kamu pembohong.." ucap Sen sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

"_Ohayou, _Sen-chan." sapaku kepada Sen.

"..." Sen tetap diam sambil membaca novelnya.

"Sen-chan?" ucapku kepadanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, dasar pembohong!" teriak Sen kepadaku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Sen sangat berbeda hari ini.

"Apa salahku Sen-chan?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

"Kau itu suka sama Haine-kun tetapi kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" teriak Sen kepadaku.

"Dari mana kamu tahu kalau aku suka Ren-kun?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Dari Kokone. Mulai sekarang, persahabatan kita putus!" teriak Sen.

Apa? Dia bilang persahabatan kita putus?! Ti-Tidak mungkin!

"Ini hanya bercanda kan Sen-chan?" tanyaku lirih. Air mataku mau keluar.

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja." ucap Sen sambil menyeringai kepadaku.

Ti-Tidak mungkin!

"Nah, Sen, kita bullying saja yuk." ucap Kokone kepada Sen. Sen hanya mengangguk.

"He-hentikan!" jeritku. Mereka tetap tidak peduli dan tetap membullyku.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku dibully. Tidak ada yang menolongku. Tidak ada lagi.

Bullyingnya juga semakin berat. Kadang mejaku dihancurkan dan tertulis kata-kata makian. Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi. Tapi... Aku masih nggak percaya dengan sikap Sen yang berubah 180 derajat seperti itu.

"Hei Kowaretane, masih aja dekatin Ren-kun! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?!" teriak gadis berambut hitam dan berpita putih, Haina Lin.

"Tahu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ren-kun!" bentak Kokone sambil menjambak rambutku.

"He-Hentikan!" jeritku kesakitan.

"Sen, pukul dia pakai sapu yang kau bawa itu." perintah Kokone. Sen hanya mengangguk. Tapi aku lihat, tersirat sebuah kesedihan di wajahnya yang dingin itu terhadapku. Eh? Ada apa dengan Sen?

BUAK!

Sen pun memukulku dengan sapu itu. Aku pun berteriak kesakitan. Berkali-kali ia memukuliku dengan sapu itu hingga badanku memar semua.

Kelompok bullying yang dipimpin oleh Kokone itu pun tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hendak berjalan pulang. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kelompok Kokone yang membullyku. Dan wajah Sen yang terlihat sedih. Kenapa dia? Pikiran itu terus terbayang di kepalaku.

Aku terus berjalan ke depan dan tak melihat ada mobil yang terlintas di kepalaku. Mobil itu terus bergerak menuju ke arahku. Belum sempat aku menghindar. Mobil itu telah menabrakku. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Sepertinya hidupku akan berakhir di sini.

.

.

.

.

Sen POV

Maafkan aku Zin-chan. Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Aku hanya ditekan oleh Kokone.

Saat aku masuk ke kelas, aku langsung disapa oleh Kokone.

"Hai Sen!" teriak Kokone kepadaku.

"Yah.." jawabku lirih. Tidak menyangka aku akan memukul Zin dengan sapu kemarin.

"Hari ini kita membully Kowaretane lagi ya?" ucap Kokone.

"Err.. Sepertinya kita sudah keterlaluan deh. Kasihan dia." ucapku.

"Kau masih saja membela anak itu! Sudah! Lakukan perintahku! Kau tahu kan jika kau tidak menaati perintaku?" ucap Kokone. Aku hanya menangguk.

.

.

.

Saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku pun duduk di bangkuku. Eh? Zin-chan belum masuk ke kelas? Ke mana dia?

.

.

.

Esoknya, dia juga tidak masuk ke kelas.

Esoknya lagi dia juga tidak masuk. Lusa juga dan sudah berhari-hari dia tidak masuk.

Ada apa gerangan? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Zin?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku masuk ke kelas lagi. Sudah dua minggu Zin tidak masuk. Dan aku berharap hari ini dia masuk. Aku ingin meminta maaf.

"_Minna, _ada kabar buruk." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. Tumben ada kabar buruk.

Seisi kelas pun diam karena penasaran apa kabar buruknya.

"_Minna, _kemarin saya mengetahui bahwa Kowaretane-san telah meninggal." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

Apa?!

Zin-chan meninggal?!

Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya bualan. Cuma fiksi.

"Ini bohong kan, _sensei_?" teriakku kepada Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Sayangnya ini kenyataan, Kazamine-san." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

Lidahku kelu. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mataku mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening. Jadi itu alasan dia tidak masuk. Rasanya aku masih belum bisa menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku belum minta maaf kepadanya.

"Jadi, besok kita akan mengunjungi makam Kowaretane-san." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di pemakaman Zin..

Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku mengunjungi makam Zin. Aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku.

Aku pun sampai di makam yang bertuliskan "Kowaretane Zin". Aku mulai menaburi bunga di atas makam itu.

"Zin-chan, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kita terus bersahabat ya." ucapku kepada makam itu. Aku pun menangis kencang di makam itu.

Tak bisa lagi kulihat senyummu. Tak bisa lagi kulihat keceriaanmu. Tak ada lagi yang menemaniku. Semua hancur. Kau pergi seperti daun yang gugur.

Lalu saat itu juga aku menangis dengan kencang di makam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Sen..

Aku pun sampai di rumahku. Rumahhku sangat sepi. Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Retsu pergi ke Hokkaido. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah.

Saat aku memeriksa kotak suratku, aku menemukan sebuah surat di sana.

Surat dari siapa?

Lalu aku bergegas ke kamar dan membuka surat itu.

_._

_To : Sen, my best friend_

_Hai, kau sedang apa? Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah membaca surat ini karena kau benci kepadaku. Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya aku akan tetap mengirim surat ini._

_Sebenarnya aku sangat tersiksa melihat kau bersikap membenciku. Aku merasakan cahayaku hilang dan hanya ada kegelapan menyelimutiku. Walaupun begitu, aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Aku akan terus menganggapmu sebagai sahabat._

_Tertanda, _

_Zin, sahabatmu selamanya._

.

Setelah aku membaca surat itu, aku pun kembali menangis. Aku pun tahu bahwa Zin akan selalu menjadi sahabatku selamanya.

.

.

.

.

OWARI.

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Bagaimana ficnya? Jelekkah? Baguskah?**

**Zin : Kenapa aku matii?**

**Rei : Gomen Zin , ini demi cerita.**

**Zin : Yaya, terserah padamu.**

**Sen : Aku jahat banget di sini.**

**Retsu : Kenapa aku cuma muncul nama doang?!**

**Kokone : Kenapa aku sejahat itu coba?**

**Rei : Gomen minna.. Ini demi cerita..**

**Rei : Oh, dan jika ada yang tanya, siapa itu Kokone, akan kujawab. Dia itu adalah Vocaloid baru yang akan dirilis pada tanggal 14 Februari 2014. Jika ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya, cari saja di internet. **

**Zin : Semua kritikan dan flame akan diterima...**

**Sen : Saran juga akan diterima...**

**Rei : Kalau begitu akan kami semua ucapkan...**

**All : Mind to review?**


End file.
